Seeing Reality
by lotusflowerlove6
Summary: Reika Endo never stood out. I made sure of it, always running from the past. Things are different now. The past is dead, and a killer's on the loose. Kira. I'm learning things that will change my reality forever and seeing things I never thought were real. Now, It's time for me to get involved, but on whose side you might ask? Well, that's easy. Mine. (Eventual L/OC/Light Yagami)
1. Prologue

_**A/N... I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only take credit for OCs (Reika Endo)**_

A sleek black car drove down a semi-crowded road heading for To-Oh University in Japan. The driver of this car was an old man with white hair combed back neatly and a white mustache. He dressed sharply in a black suit and tie with a matching hat. Crouching on the back seat was a man with dark eye bags and messy black hair. He wore a plain white long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. His shoes remained on the floor while his feet kept him balanced on the seat.

They passed a small café with a pale green awning and small white metal chairs with matching tables set out in front. The man in the back of the car looked out the window with wide black eyes and marveled at the array of treats displayed on the other side of the glass. "Watari, stop the car," the man ordered his driver.

The old man smiled good-naturedly at the man after parking the car across the street from the small café. "Would you like to go yourself, L? Or shall you wait here?"

"No, that's alright, Watari, I can go by myself. Light Yagami isn't taking this way to get to the university. I should be fine on my own," L decided. He did the calculations in his head. The chance of Light Yagami being on this very street was two percent. The chance that Kira was on this street was maybe five or six. The man called L slid his feet into the shoes but didn't bother to lace them when he crawled out of the car. He stood with a hunch and his arms dangling at his sides as he crossed the street. It would only take a moment for him to admire the sweets and then they would be off to the entrance exam. He stood in front of the window with his thumbnail between his teeth. His eyes grew wide as he examined a three-tiered vanilla cake with white icing and strawberries. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman exit the café.

She wore a blue blouse with a matching skirt and knee high gray boots. He only saw her from the back since she was already walking away from the café, and her short black hair bounced behind her. He followed after the young woman before he could lose her in the crowd. But when he got close enough he saw that he didn't know this woman at all. Her eyes were brown instead of blue, and the curve of her face was all wrong. L turned around with his hands in his pockets and walked back to the car.

On the way back he passed another young woman exiting the café. She had her chalky red hair in a thick twist over her shoulder. L didn't look at her twice.

"Who was that?" Watari asked when L got in and crouched in the backseat again.

"She resembles someone I know. Let's go," L stated simply. L saw Light Yagami during the exams. He watched the man he suspected of being Kira flipping through the test pages, but he did not see the red haired woman sitting in the back, chewing on the end of her hair while she watched L watch Yagami.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat in my chair for the entrance ceremony with my red hair pinned up nicely while I wore a dark blue dress suit. I listened while the speaker called the freshman representative Light Yagami to the stage for the address. I scrutinized Yagami from where I sat. He was a handsome young man. Brown hair, gray suit, and he carried himself with grace and confidence. Then, to the surprise of everyone in the room, the speaker called for another representative. Hideki Ryuga. Whispering broke out among the students. Was this the sensational Hideki Ryuga? Could it really be him?

I smirked when I saw who walked onto the stage wearing battered old sneakers with loose laces, a white long sleeved shirt, and baggy jeans. He followed after Yagami with his hands in his pockets. I had no idea this would be happening. For a second, I mistook him for someone else, but when I blinked, I matched his identity to his face. Or at least, what I _know_ about his identity. I never imagined that this would happen.

There was murmuring among the crowd. Classes hadn't even begun and people were already talking. This wasn't like him. He wouldn't be so visible. While Light Yagami went on with the generic speech about paths and our journey through life, I listened in on a conversation between two girls sitting next to me. The one in the aisle seat stated that she liked the man on the right more, and her friend rebuked her saying, "You're so weird, Kiyoko." Their attention was drawn back to the stage as the other representative started reading from the paper dangling while he held the two top corners with his thumb and index finger.

I could see the disheveled man crouching on his chair, and I saw his lips moving as he walked off stage. But I couldn't be sure if he was speaking to Light Yagami then or now. It's possible he had been talking to himself. Who could say? He's an odd one. Suddenly, his head turned to Yagami and I barely made out the way his lips moved from where I sat. It wasn't a good angle and there was a distance between our rows. Not to mention the many people in the way. Then I saw Yagami turn to him as well. They were conversing. Why? About what?

I heard people whispering to each other. I was reeled into a couple conversations with a few other people I had met at the exams and at the ceremony. The most popular topic was the representatives. After the ceremony I walked out and saw a familiar black car parked at the curb. Standing by it was another familiar face. An old man waited with his hands clasped behind him. I walked around the corner as I normally would.

Then I heard the sound of a car coming down the road, I wouldn't have minded except the car slowed to keep up with me and the back window rolled down. I smiled a little bit and kept my focus straight ahead until the car stopped. "Get in," the class representative instructed me. I opened the door and got into the seat closest to that door. He sat in a crouch with his feet on the upholstery.

"I heard you had come to Japan," I stated casually. "However, I wasn't aware you would be enrolling in _college_."

"I hadn't anticipated on seeing you here," he admitted to me. "You've done a good job of keeping hidden. I saw you at the café on the day of the exams, but I hadn't recognized you."

"I know," I replied with a small smile. "I would be concerned if you had. That would mean I've lost my touch."

"You've decided to maintain your skills," L stated. Now, I didn't say anything like that, but he figured that I had. Of course, he was right. I never really gave it up. That would be a waste of talent.

"I have," I admitted. He didn't need the verbal confirmation, but it was polite of him to wait for one anyway. Especially since courtesy is something the detective cares so little about.

"Good, so you've kept up with the Kira case," L, once again, jumped to the correct conclusion. I kept up with the Kira case. It was all everyone was talking about, and it was all that I could think about since the word about it spread. I may not have the resources I would like, but I manage well enough. I also knew where L was going with this one. So you wonder what it's like for two people who are always three steps ahead?

"No," I said firmly. _No, I won't get involved with this investigation._

"There's enough room," L replied. _Why not? You can decide your own hours, balance with school, keep up appearances, and put your skills to use. You're already holed away in some other apartment or hotel room. You have no excuse, so you might as well. I have access to information and there's room for you to move in._

"Ten percent." _The great detective L can handle this. You don't really need me. There's a ten percent chance that I might actually be of some use in this investigation. This isn't even my business to begin with. _

"Thirty seven," L stated. _Your cooperation will increase our work speed by thirty seven percent. Probability of success will increase by eight. _

"Forty five," I replied. _The chances of losing everything I've built over the past few years are forty five. The chances of dying on this case are eighty. _

"Eighty seven," he said monotonously. _The chances of the world falling under the control of Kira, ruled by his sick sense of justice are almost ninety percent. The probability of those chances decreasing with your help is ten. _

I looked him dead in his slightly vacant dark eyes and hissed, "Sixteen." _The probability that you suspect me of being Kira is sixteen percent. The probability he thinks of me being Kira have to be almost or around ten at the most._ That's how it goes. You get inside the other person's head, and they know it. You know what they're thinking, and they know what you're thinking. It actually gets very annoying.

"Yes, well, you can hardly blame me," L reasoned. I finally managed to get out of all this craziness. Detective work requires hard work and dedication. Especially L's particular way of doing things. He's unorthodox; a wild card built off of statistics and observations.

"You have a point," I admitted. You could never be too careful. Especially not when you're one of the number one detectives in the world. Even when no one knows your name, you have enemies. I sighed, "Fine. I'm in. When do I start?"

"Now would be fine," L answered.

"Of course it would be," I grumbled.

Mr. Wammy stopped by my motel room so that I could pack my belongings. That didn't take too long. My school materials, a laptop, phone, chords, and clothes. There really wasn't much. It was also safer this way. The less personal my belongings are, the more difficult it is to trace anything back to me. The hotel L set up in is actually very high-rise and elegant. I certainly won't mind housing myself here. The room was actually more like a penthouse, or at least a rather large hotel room complete with three bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. Mr. Wammy gave me the tour. I could already see that they've gotten this investigation off to a pretty good start. Different technological instruments were set up inside the hotel room along with boxes strewn on the floor.

Mr. Wammy stopped outside a closed door, "And this is your room. Feel free to make yourself at home. I hope everything is to your liking. I happen to remember a few preferences you had at the House. If you'd prefer something else, just let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Wammy," I said gratefully. It's been so long since I've seen Mr. Wammy, and honestly, I've missed him. Wammy's House was the saving grace for so many orphans from all over the world. All of us alone, and all of us gifted. What would have happened to us if not for Watari? Unfortunately, the House was far from heaven.

"Not a problem at all, dear," Watari smiled and his mustache twitched. "It's good to have you back. Now go on, take a look." He waited for me to open the door and look around inside. I gaped. I didn't even bother to hide it. The room, obviously a hotel room with its furniture and bedding, was complete with an installation of five computer screens and a keyboard. Also, lined up under the television were various items, including a substantial amount of colorful bouncy balls, multicolored rubber bands, and other toys just begging to be taken apart.

"Watari, this is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I'll leave you to get settled in then," Watari closed the door as he left. I set my laptop on the bed and my suitcase on the floor. How long has it been? Two or three years? I try not to think about it. Anyway, two or three years ago I was just another letter at Wammy's House. The only girl with enough skill and potential to be the next L, but most of the rumors said that I was better fit to be the next Watari. However, I didn't want that then, and I don't want it now. After the incident at Wammy's, I left. I did my part, and as soon as it was all over, I walked away. I started off in France, then Spain, then China, and finally, Japan.

I built a somewhat normal life for myself. Sometimes I found apartments, other times cheap hotel rooms. I made friends and went to school. But at the same time, I never stopped being the girl from Wammy's. I always used an alias. I never walked around with the same hairstyle once I moved. I never got involved in sports or clubs. Not afraid because of enemies, afraid because I never wanted to go back.

Now look at me.

I took off the red wig I wore out in public. My brown hair fell as soon as I took off the cap concealing it. It certainly grew out since I left Wammy's. I didn't want to take any chances. I put the wig on the bed.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Watari's voice, "We have some guests L would like you to meet, dear."

"Alright, Mr. Watari," I replied, "I'll be there in a moment." I haphazardly threw my hair up into a bun and walked out to meet L's company. I approached while the men were speaking among themselves. They were all fairly well-dressed in suits that were less formal in appearance.

"What do you think this new guy's like?" one of them asked. He was certainly the youngest of the group with the longer style haircut that's more popular among young people.

"Probably another hunchback with a sweet tooth," another, older looking man with a dark afro answered irritably. The man groaned, "The last thing we need is another L working this case."

"That's enough you two," a mustached man with glasses ordered. The two investigators stopped their discussion. "L is our best chance at capturing and unmasking Kira, if there's another one of him, this is someone we want on our side."

"I'm glad you feel that way," I remarked with a smile, leaning against the corner. "I wouldn't want to be unwelcome here."

"Oh, I see you've come out," L drawled casually, appearing with a large glass overflowing with a sundae. My eyes locked on the ice cream. Vanilla flavored ice cream with thick butterscotch and chocolate syrup. A chocolate wedge sticking out from a tower of whipped cream. Then my eyes narrowed on the strawberry on top. I hate strawberries. Unless, of course, they're dunked in chocolate.

"Watari informed me that we have guests," I replied, tearing my eyes from the dessert to the detective.

"Alright," L settled himself on a chair at the head of a coffee table. He held the tip of the long spoon between his thumb and index finger and used it to point at each of the men, "Soichiro Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, and Hirokazu Ukita."

"Hey! Wait, I thought we weren't supposed to be using our real names!" the youngest man, Matsuda, exclaimed.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Glad you remembered that. Well, you don't have to worry too much. The chances of her being Kira are only six percent," he scooped a healthy spoonful of the sundae into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "You have _nothing_ to worry about. L's just being cautious. However, I would suggest that you follow L's advice and use an alias."

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet an old acquaintance of mine," L said with a mouthful of icecream.

I smiled charmingly at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am E."

"You want to do what?" I demanded of L. It was still early in the morning and I had yet to change out of my pajamas and prepare for school.

"I am going to invite Light Yagami to a tennis match," L repeated around a mouthful of sugary cereal with strawberry slices. He wore the same white long sleeve and jeans, and I'm sixty four percent certain that he slept in those, if he slept at all.

"It seems like a waste of time," I told him. "You'd still believe he's Kira no matter what the outcome." L and the task force briefed me on the progress of the Kira case. I had spent all of the last two days getting caught up to the case and memorizing every piece of evidence they had collected. As far as L's concerned, we've got nothing solid to go on. Despite this, he has his suspicions that Light Yagami, the son of Mr. Soichiro Yagami, is, in fact, Kira.

"Are you going to finish that?" L asked, pointing to the crepes that Mr. Wammy prepared for me. I had topped them with an extra helping of whipped cream, and I could see L eyeing them.

"Yes," I hissed, drawing the plate closer to me. "So you want to tell him that this is just a friendly game of tennis and maybe get close to him?"

He made a face close to a pout when I pulled my food to me, but he went back to that somewhat vacant stare when I asked the question. "Oh, and I would like you to get close to him as well, Everest," L stated. "He has no reason to distrust you."

"Alright," I agreed. It made sense. L had already gone and revealed himself to Light, and I have nothing to connect me to L or the case. As far as Light's aware, I'm just a classmate. "And what will I do when, and I do mean _when_, Light Yagami joins the Task Force?" It was clear that Yagami would end up joining us on the Kira case, regardless of his true intentions. I believe the chance of that happening to be sixty eight percent.

"In that case," L briefly lifted his eyes to mine from my plate, "I suggest you get as close to Light Yagami before that happens."

"Great advice, I'll keep that in mind while I make friends with a potential _psychopath_," I glowered. I finished my crepes and then prepared myself for the day. I took a shower and changed into capris and a white tank top with a pastel orange shrug. Lastly, I dried my hair and put on the wig. Once I decided that I looked presentable, I grabbed my purse and announced that I would get a ride to school from a taxi or something. I did manage to find a ride, and I also stopped at this nice little coffee shop on the way. I ended up just dumping packet after packet of sugar into the drink.

So I rushed with my books and the overly sweetened coffee in order to get to class early. I might be working with L on this, but I also have to keep up with my classes. Unlike him, I actually do care about making it through college.

"Hey! Reika!" an excited voice called out. I turned around and saw a black haired young woman running towards me. She had blunt cut bangs and brown eyes. I met her when I enrolled for my last semester of high school in Japan. Her name was Haruka Kanai.

"Haruka," I greeted cheerfully, "hey. How are you doing?"

"Pretty well, surprisingly," Haruka laughed. She was a good student, certainly not fantastic, but good. "You?"

I sighed, "Way too busy. What'd you think of the entrance ceremony?" I figure that now's as good a time as any to carry out L's request. If there's anything I know, it's that information has a way of being leaked. The good thing about Light Yagami is that he's already pretty popular among the students, which is more than I can say about L. So, if I expressed an interest in the representative, then it's no cause for suspicion.

"It was interesting," Haruka answered. "I actually got really excited when I heard Hideki Ryuga would be here, but then I saw him, and well, you know."

I laughed at her statement, because it was expected and L even managed to get to me with that alias of his. "But…what'd you think of the other guy?" I asked sheepishly.

"Who? Light Yagami?" Haruka asked thoughtfully. "He seems really nice, and he's very handsome."

"You think so?" I wondered, "It'd be really cool to meet him, right? He seems like a superstar! Like, he's too good to be real!" Another thing about Wammy's kids, we're good actors.

Haruka's eyes widened, and she burst out into giggles, "Reika, you're interested in Light Yagami! That's adorable." Well, interested is one way to put it.

"Haruka," I hissed fervently, "be quiet. Someone's going to hear you."

"Okay, okay," she whispered. "Alright, well, I can tell you where Light Yagami is right now." She got up on her toes to whisper in my ear. Let it never be said that Haruka isn't useful. I smiled at her gratefully.

"I…have to go be somewhere. I'll catch up with you later," I grinned and waved. Running off in search of Light Yagami. I caught sight of a porcupine haired student walking the halls and briefly met his eyes. We both knew what everyone else saw. A red haired young woman running through the campus after her ditzy best friend practically announced to the world that she was interested in Light Yagami. What L saw, however, was E running after Kira in order to gather information by gaining his trust.

I made it to the quad and started to walk around aimlessly. I figured that I would spot Light Yagami sooner or later. I did my work as I walked, and then I decided to sit down on a bench and do my work. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the brown haired young man strolling towards me. When I looked at him, I understood how nobody would ever suspect him of being Kira. Yagami was an attractive, successful young man from a middle class family. The only way you would ever really be able to suspect him at all is by putting together the little pieces.

I reached for my coffee cup, and it fell from the edge of the bench onto the ground. I yelped and jumped up. The warm, milky brown drink was spreading out on the walkway. Hurriedly, I attempted to gather my books before they could get soaked. I noticed that another person was picking up a couple of my books, and when I stood up, I came face to face with Light Yagami. He had a kind smile on his face as he handed the books to me, "Here. Wouldn't want these to get wet."

I smiled back at him and took the books, "Thank you." I looked back and sighed at the mess, picking up the now empty cup and its lid, "I was really looking forward to finishing that. I'm Reika Endo, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Light Yagami," he introduced himself politely. Just like any normal, polite young man would. In fact, if everyone wasn't guilty until proven innocent, I might actually like Light Yagami.

"I know. I saw you at the ceremony. Congratulations. That's quite the achievement."

"Thank you," Light replied, "but you make it sound so much grander than it actually is."

I laughed lightly, "Well, not everyone can be the highest ranking. I have to get to class, I hope I'll get to see you around, Yagami. Thanks again." Then I ran back towards my classroom.

I started chewing on the tips of the twisted wig, right under the hair tie. There was a ten percent chance that Light Yagami wasn't fooled by my performance, but either way, it was a start. I've made contact with Yagami in a brief and casual way. Not very memorable, but if we kept on running into each other, slowly, I'd be able to get to him. I spent the rest of my day of classes thinking about Light Yagami, but the only thing that really kept coming up was that it was a waste of coffee.

After my final class of the day, Haruka found me exiting the building and grabbed my arm. The shorter girl pulled me after her saying something about Light Yagami and epic tennis. I figured that L was doing his part. There was a large crowd already gathered around the fence. I was right. L and Yagami were in the middle of the most intense tennis match in the history of To-Oh. There were even coaches and professors watching the two.

"Hey, Reika, look who it is," Haruka poked me in the arm and pointed to Light Yagami who had powerfully returned the fluorescent ball across the net. I watched L and Yagami go at it. They were fairly matched. Impressive on Yagami's part. I've seen L play tennis before. He's an all-around force to be reckoned with. "Hey, that Ryuga guy's doing pretty good. Do you think he's a professional? But he looks so skinny, how is he doing that good?" I didn't bother answering her questions. My attention was on their game. I could practically see L's thoughts with each swing of their rackets. Attempting to decide whether this could be a deciding factor for Yagami, questioning what he would do next, wondering if he would win or lose.

Then a student came panting down the stairs. I think he was in my Journalism class, but I could be wrong. "You won't believe this! I thought I heard the name Light Yagami somewhere before so I checked.. He was the 02-03 junior high tennis champion. Apparently during the third year award ceremony, he announced he was hanging up his racket. And I guess he hasn't played competitively since."

"Hey, Hey," the girl from the awards ceremony, Kiyoko, who also happened to be in one or two of my classes, said, "What about my Ryuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this former junior high champ." I smirked at the girl's statement. L was the champion of the England Junior Cup. If the whole detective thing hadn't worked out for him, L could have fallen back on an athletic career.

I watched the continuation of the match with interest. L was getting to him. I know because if I were in Yagami's position, he would get to me too. So this is what it's like to watch two people who were always three steps ahead from the outside. Nobody could tell what was really happening, unless they could read minds or something, and even then, they probably wouldn't be able to keep up. Then Light's pattern changed, and he went for the ball. L reached out for it, but the ball went right under his arm. In the end, Light had won the match. I smirked and walked away, maybe it wasn't a waste of coffee after all.

I went back to the coffee shop after the game. I ordered a cup of coffee and a thick slice of banana bread. I took my order and began to look for a nice, isolated spot from the rest of the shop. Guess who I saw as I looked for a place to sit. Light Yagami sitting across from L, who crouched on the chair. I don't think it would be too weird if I gave them a friendly hello. I mean, the chances of anyone from To-Oh showing here is around forty percent, and the chances of someone running into them is around twenty considering how far away they are from the rest of the shop. I noticed that Light was holding some papers in his hands. L must be going through with the rest of the plan he mentioned earlier. I walked past them and took a seat at a table that was far enough away that I couldn't hear them.

I worked on my assignments and dumped two more packets of sugar into my drink every time I finished one. I completed everything without any problem, ensuring that my score wouldn't be too far above the average. I drank the sweetened coffee along with the banana bread. Too bad there wasn't anything cherry flavored here.

I wondered how L was doing with Light. Then their cellphones went off. I noticed the absolutely shocked and somewhat scared expression on Yagami's face. They rushed out of the shop immediately after. I didn't follow them. That would just be crossing a line.

So I went back to the hotel and reviewed the information that L and the Task Force already managed to put together. I started from the beginning and worked my way toward the end. Wire taps, FBI, and Ray Penber. The message from Kira to L. The slaughter of these inmates. It was amazing how much managed to happen since this case was opened. It was very late at night by the time I heard the door open and close. L materialized at my open door, "What were you doing at the coffee shop today?"

"Enjoying a cup of coffee," I replied. "What happened in there?"

"Well, I've discovered that Light Yagami's deductive skills are very impressive. Still…we have nothing," L reported. "Oh, and 's in the hospital recovering from a stress induced heart attack. You'll have to fill in for him here."

"And Light?" I prompted.

"He's either very concerned about his father, or a very good actor. You were able to meet him?"

"I was. He's very charming. Popular with the students."

A very slight touch of annoyance entered L's tone, "Don't let him convince you that he's innocent, E. Not until we have proof."

"I'm not stupid," I snapped. "Everyone is guilty until proven innocent. I know. Just tell me everything that happened between the two of you." So he told me everything word for word as if it had all been recorded in his mind. I followed along and committed every word of his to memory. At the end of his retelling, I just sat back and shook my head. "We have our work cut out for us. It's almost as if…" I trailed off with a smirk, tossing a bright red bouncy ball up into the air.

"As if what?" L asked.

I grinned at him, "As if the world's best detective has met his match."

"I wouldn't say that," L disagreed.

I spun around in my chair and motioned to the newly organized files from the case, "This case has been open for around five months now. I'd say this is the longest you've ever taken on a case."

"Well, it hasn't exactly been easy," L pointed out.

I spun the chair again, "Of course not. Whatever Kira's doing, it's something even _we_ wouldn't be able to come up with. At least…not on our own."

L caused my chair to come to a rough halt, "You believe Kira has an accomplice?"

"Is it so impossible?" I countered. "The idea has crossed your mind. It isn't unlikely. Mass murder without any trace, no poison, no common link? It is possible that Kira is not working on his own, assuming Kira is a he." I wasn't so quick to rule out a woman from causing all this.

"I have assumed that Kira works on his own," L stated, "the evidence has indicated that this is a single person acting on his own. However…I will keep the possibility in mind. It is unlikely that there is a second party involved…but it is possible that the means of murder is not Kira's idea directly."

"So Kira might not be the source of this ability to kill by name," I mused, spinning slowly in my chair now that L's grip had loosened, "and if your suspicions _are_ correct, as they usually are, of course, then Light Yagami knows someone who developed this theoretical weapon." We stared each other down for a moment. Theories, tactics, expectations, and suspicions flying wildly, invading our thoughts and somehow communicating themselves through our minds. By the time L left the room, I wasn't quite sure which ideas were mine and which ones were his. Which of my theories had I planted in his mind and which he had planted in mine?


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Death Note and only take responsibility for my OC._**

Over the next couple days, I made sure to become more and more present in Light Yagami's life. It started with an "accidental" encounter on my way to my Journalism course, and then a "chance" meeting in the coffee shop, and then another, and another. Within the next eleven days, I had managed to befriend Light Yagami. I was about to leave the hotel to meet Yagami at the coffee shop, but L had stopped me in the kitchen. He had a feast of pastries and other delicious sweets set out before him.

"And where are you going?" L questioned.

"I made plans to meet Yagami today," I answered. "Why, do you need something?"

He took a large bite of strawberry shortcake before pointing the fork at me and saying in all seriousness, "Only for you to be careful, Everest. We don't need another member of the Task Force to be sent to the hospital."

I rolled my eyes, "I can take care of myself just as well as you can."

"Yes, and if I have, as you said 'met my match'," L's mocking tone was not missed, and I threw a Pocky stick at his head, which he avoided easily, "_I_ would be careful."

I picked a cherry from the top of a sundae on the table, "Now, Ryuzaki, when are you ever careful?" I asked before popping the cherry into my mouth and exiting the hotel. I was able to get a taxi, and as I sat in the back of the car, I thought about my encounters with Yagami. He had been polite and charming. There had never been any reason, no factual or evidence based reason, to suspect him. There had never been cracks in his demeanor, and he had never hesitated when the popular topic of Kira had been mentioned in an off-hand remark about my friends and their interests. If I hadn't trusted L's judgment completely, I might have honestly befriended Light Yagami.

I entered the shop and found Yagami waiting in our usual booth not too far from the shop's door. He smiled at me when I sat down, "Reika, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up. I ordered you your usual, is that okay?"

"Sorry, I got held up at home," well, it wasn't a lie, "and thanks. How's your dad?" My concern for Mr. Yagami was not forced. I sincerely hoped that Mr. Yagami was making a full recovery while on leave. I had done as L asked and filled in for the absent chief of police, only at the Task Force, of course.

"He's still not at his best," Yagami admitted with a downcast expression, "his recovery hasn't been as quick as we hoped."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Light," and I was. "How have you been coping?" No, there wasn't necessarily any deeper question besides the one I asked. I wasn't silently questioning how he was coping with being under suspicion from L or how he was coping with being a mass murderer, but if he wanted to answer those questions, I wouldn't mind.

Light sighed heavily, "Well enough. It's difficult. It seems as if my classes are purposefully making things harder on me, and between schoolwork and visiting my dad, I've barely had any time to myself."

I laughed lightly, "You're exaggerating." He looked at me in surprise, as if I had insulted him in some way, and I suppose that I had. I had questioned his sincerity, but not intentionally…well, maybe I had some intention to… "I doubt that your schoolwork is really _that_ taxing on you, Light," I clarified. "You're top of the class."

He chuckled at my remark, "Not exactly. Ryuga and I are tied for that top ranking."

"Ryuga's an odd one, isn't he?" also not a lie, "What do you think of him, Light?" Now I was prying. What does Light think of our classmate, Ryuga, who had revealed himself as L?

"You're definitely right, he is odd," Light agreed. That was all he had to say to that question. _So, Light Yagami doesn't completely trust me yet, does he? _I wondered. He must have had more thoughts on L than that, everyone does. Thirty percent says he was simply being well mannered and refused to bad mouth his classmate, sixty-eight says that he was being cautious, and two percent says that's truly all he had to say about L.

"Oh, come on, Light," I rolled my eyes and, in a very L-like manner, pointed at Yagami with the teaspoon I had been mixing a socially acceptable amount of sugar into my coffee, "he's your rival, you have to have more to say than that." _Yes, Yagami, he's your rival. In more ways than one, now tell me, what do you _really _think of L?_ my inner detective questioned. Now, if he would answer my prodding, then maybe he trusted me more than I thought, if not, he suspected me of being in league with L. The way I had phrased my question made it seem harmless enough. Hopefully, I wouldn't have any problems.

Yagami sighed, "Okay, you're right. I think he's a fake." Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting. It was, in some ways, absolutely true. Ryuga was a fake who L was using to get close to Yagami. L was a fake who protected the person behind the alias. I suppose that this was as true of a statement that Yagami could possibly say to someone he had known for such a short time.

"Really?" I questioned snarkily, "A guy walks up to the stage of To-Oh University looking like he had just woken up from a coma, and you think he's a fake?"

"You don't think so?" Yagami countered curiously.

I shrugged, "He has to have some guts to show up looking like that at a ceremony. You can't fake that kind of nerve."

"I guess not," Yagami admitted. I heard a faint snicker from the vacant space beside me. I looked down at the banana bread Yagami had ordered for me. _Did he drug me? Was there some sort of hallucinogen in the coffee or food? _My suspicions raced through my mind until logic kicked in. _No, if Light really is Kira, that's not his style, and if he wanted to drug me, he wouldn't have used something like a hallucinogen_. _Ugh, and now my head's starting to hurt. _

"I'm sorry, Light, I'm not feeling very well," I apologized, trying to ease the pounding behind my forehead.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" the concern in his voice was entirely believable; maybe I had won him over. "Are you okay?"

"I hope not, that would be a real pain in the ass," I muttered. "My head's killing me, I think I should get home."

"Do you need any help?" he offered.

I shook my head, wincing when that only made it feel as if my brain was rolling around in my skull, "No, thank you, it's just a headache, I should be fine. I'll see you later. Bye, Light." When I left the shop, I looked back at where I left him, offered a smile, and waved. He did the same, and for a moment, I could have sworn I saw a shadowy, hulking figure beside him. It was gone as soon as I had noticed it. I blinked a couple times and got into another taxi. I must have been overworking myself without realizing it to be seeing and hearing things that weren't there.

I leaned back and closed my eyes after giving the driver the address, ignoring the incessant headache. It was strange that somehow, when I was with Light, those were the most normal moments of my life. It was almost natural. With L, I knew that we had both reached a level in which we exceed normality. Around the friends I had made at school, it was a charade built to protect my alias, like Ryuga for L. However, Light Yagami was surprisingly the only person with whom I could hold a somewhat natural conversation with. Yes, if only there wasn't so much suspicion, I think we might actually have been friends.

"How'd it go?" L asked as soon as I got in the door. My headache was not as severe as it had been when I left the shop, but I did not feel like answering L's questions. I ignored the other detective and headed straight for my room. L did not take being ignored very well, not when he addressed you directly. I heard his shuffling steps follow me through the hallway. "What happened? Did he say anything of relevance?" When I finally got to my room, I opened the door, but L's hand shot out past me and pulled it back shut. I glared at him and he met my glare with an annoyed expression of his own, "Everest, I hope you realize that I expect you to tell me all that goes on during your meetings with Light Yagami. For the sake of the investigation."

"I'm going to take a nap," I said slowly, "and once I am done taking my nap, I will tell you exactly what happened with Yagami." That seemed good enough for L. He turned and walked away without another word, and I entered my room with a returning headache. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly.

_As usual, the table was piled high with outrageous desserts and sweets. The mountain set out before the dark haired porcupine was enormous by normal standards. I couldn't even see him from where I stood at the opposite end of the table. When I looked back at the table, it was directly in front of me, and the mountain of sweets had diminished so I could now see where the detective was sitting, crouched, on his chair. I sat properly, surprising, since I usually sat in a more comfortable position. "You know, it really isn't healthy for us to eat all these sweets," I remarked. Then, L laughed. My entire being froze, and he kept on laughing. He laughed with a raspy quality. His laughter was so strong that it affected his entire body. It wasn't L. It wasn't L. With the realization, the desserts disappeared until the table was cleared, leaving only a lone jar of jam in the hands of L's look-alike. _

_ "Are you surprised to see me, E?" the amused voice that was certainly not L's questioned me. He looked like L, crouched and sloppy, but closer inspection proved his identity. His hair was not as grown out as L's mane of quills, the shadows under his eyes were not as prominent as those under L's, and his eyes were not the same fathomless, dark pools as L's. _His _eyes were a deep midnight blue masquerading as black. _

_ "What do you want?" I demanded. I didn't want him here, but at the same time, I wanted to see him. _

_ He ignored my question, "Look at you, a big girl now, so grown up. How long has it been?"_

_ "Four years, but who's counting?" I sneered venomously. Beyond Birthday put a finger into the jar of jam and scooped a generous amount into his mouth. I narrowed my eyes distastefully, "I always hated it when you did that." _

_ "Yes, right, you always said something about germs and numbers," he remembered. "You've gotten yourself wrapped up in something dangerous, E." _

_ "More dangerous than murder, mutilation, and attempted suicide?" I countered. Two years ago, Beyond Birthday, formerly known as B, orchestrated the Los Angeles Murder Case. He had killed three people, and he hadn't been delicate about it. _

_ "It appears to me that this Kira has done two out of three," he said simply. "You need to listen to me, E. Do not get involved any further in this case." Great, now my subconscious was speaking to me through the image of a dead murderer. Of course I had my fears concerning the case, and of course I wanted to drop it and run, but I couldn't do that. This was a case I had to see all the way through. I had my reasons._

_ "See, I can't do that," I replied. Not only could I not do that because it wasn't in my nature to abandon a case, but I couldn't just leave L to solve this on his own. If I left, then that would only prove to him that I am incapable of handling this case as well as he could._

_ "This isn't about your pride," Beyond snapped irritably, seemingly reading my thoughts. "L is going to offer you a way out. You know he is. I want you to _take it."

_ "And what right do you have to tell me what to do?" I demanded, "The _great_ Beyond Birthday who could never stand being _less_ than L. Do you really think that I would run away when I have the chance to not only _work _with L, but also prove my worth as a detective? What was it you always used to say? 'I'm everything L is and more'?" And in that way, we were similar, BB and I. Neither one of us was fine with being second best. Not to L, not to A, and, for me, not to BB. _

_ "We _are_ a lot alike, Everest," BB laughed again, that familiar, raspy chuckle. The one I had grown so used to hearing that, as eerie as it was, I found it comforting. "Fine, do as you will. Just remember, things are changing, E. You're a big girl now." Then his eyes began to glow red, and his laughter, the sound of it, changed along with his body. The table and room disappeared, leaving me in an empty space with only BB. The familiar form of Beyond Birthday melted into a hulking shadow with red eyes, and…It. Never. Stopped. Laughing. "E," an unfamiliar voice resonated around me, "E."_

"Everest, get a hold of yourself," I felt hands on my shoulders, pinning me down. My eyes snapped open, and I halted the unearthly howl that had been coming from my lips. I looked up and saw the mass of black hair, and I recoiled before I realized that it was L and not _him_.

"I'm fine," I said dryly, my throat was still raw from my unconscious screaming. L had not released his grip on my shoulders, nor had he moved from my personal space. He was merely a few inches from my face, his eyes criticizing me.

"No, you're not," he concluded.

"It was just a bad dream," I argued. "You can get off me now, I'm awake." The genius did not comply, and I fought to keep the annoyance from showing on my face.

"And if I remove myself, how do I know that you won't hit me?" L questioned suspiciously. I wasn't quite sure if I _was_ going to hit L, the possibility had certainly crossed my mind, but I hadn't decided if I was going to act on it or not.

"Ten percent, L" I growled impatiently. The chance that I will hit him increased by ten percent the longer he stayed as he was. The detective cautiously lifted himself up and brought himself to a crouched position at the edge of my bed. I sat up and drew a breath, annoyed at the shaky quality of the inhalation. I also realized that I had a sheen of sweat on my forehead from the nightmare. Right, the nightmare.

Beyond Birthday had spoken to me. That much I could recall, about what, I wasn't certain. More prominently etched into my memory was the indistinguishable figure with red eyes. Whatever that figure was, it had been the true cause of my nightmare. BB's appearance in the dream had been…bittersweet.

The thing about BB was that he wasn't just _some murderer_. He was a Wammy's kid, just like me and L. He was one of us. He had been second in the line up of L's successors, and he hated it. A, the boy who was first, was brilliant, but he couldn't handle the pressure. A committed suicide, and B left shortly after.

"Everest," L's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "uh, what was the dream about?" L had the tip of his finger in his mouth, a bad habit of his. He was out of his element here. L was all about facts and statistics. Dreams and nightmares and providing consolation were not his forte. In fact, anything that involved interacting with other people directly was out of his element.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said flatly.

"Do you want me to call Watari?" L asked.

"No, thank you," I spoke mechanically. L got up from his perch and walked to the door.

He looked over his shoulder before walking out the door, "Well, if you need anything…"

"I'll let you or Watari know," I finished where he left off. He nodded before exiting my room, leaving the door slightly ajar on his way out. I moved myself from the bed to the desk chair, sitting, not like L, who preferred a crouch, but with my left ankle tucked under my right thigh so that one leg dangled while the other rested on the chair. I looked out of the hotel room window, the sun set the sky ablaze with orange, I had slept through most of the afternoon.

I heard the Task Force enter, but I didn't go to meet them. I wanted to do something else first. I could hear them talking on the other side of the door while I pulled up the files. They were somewhat old, and safely stored away, but not difficult to gain access to. Once I opened one file, I had complete access to the Los Angeles: BB Murder Case. I didn't have time to go over the entire case. All I really needed was to read Naomi Misora's report. And I read it three times through until the words were seared into my memory. Particularly the revelation of Rue Ryuzaki's identity as Beyond Birthday as well as his attempted suicide. Finally, I turned off the monitor and wobbled out of my room, rolling a couple rubber bands in my palm.

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation into this matter?" one of the members of the Task Force questioned in the living room.

"_If_ we do, it should be coordinated separately from the Kira case," L's reply was cool and logical. "Also, we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos."

"We're talking about someone who has been missing for four months already," another office pointed out irritably. "Chances are she's probably dead," he spat out.

"Well, aren't you optimistic," I remarked, drawing their attention to me, leaning against the wall. "I'll look into it on my own, gentlemen. No need for you to get your hands dirty."

"If you're right about that, I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet," L said to Mr. Sunshine over there with a condescending tone that couldn't be helped. "If we did it would provide us with some much needed physical evidence. Thank you, Endo. That would be very helpful."

At that moment Watari entered the room, "Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening, on Sakura TV." L turned on the television to the broadcast and we stood around him to watch. It appeared as if Kira had taken the station hostage and what they were broadcasting was not one of the many hoaxes put up online. They seemed adamant on proving that this was real.

"Four days ago, our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination, there could be no doubt they are from Kira himself," the man on screen reported. _Why does everyone assume that Kira is a he? _I scoffed, _Thorough examination? What did they do? Play it over twice? _I had my own doubts. "The first tape we received contained a prediction, regarding the deaths of two suspected criminals who had recently been arrested, and as predicted, at the exact time that Kira had specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday. Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59 p.m. and we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death, beyond that, we understand that it contains a message to the world from Kira."

The officers around me started at this revelation. Neither L nor I showed a reaction. _Kira had not verbally addressed the public before, so why now? It certainly seemed within Kira's power to kill at any given time, but never had Kira bragged about it or shown it off. _

"This has to be another fake, don't you think?"

"I doubt it," Matsuda said, "I don't think even Sakura TV would stoop that low." They announced that they would play the video before the stylized name appeared on screen.

_Was that…scuffling? _I wondered disbelievingly, _How unprofessional. Could this really be Kira? This behavior suggests an amateur crook. Did…did Kira just clear his, or her, throat? _"I am Kira," the deep, distorted voice announced, "if this video was being aired on April eighteenth at exactly 5:59 p.m. as I requested, then the time now is 5:59," and then Kira began to count up from forty seven. "Please change the channel to Taiyo TV, the news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly six o'clock." Again a collective gasp from the officers. It seems that their views of normality had not changed throughout the duration of this case and still had not registered that Kira's murders were now a common occurrence.

"Change it," L ordered. On Channel 36, sitting dead in his chair, was Mr. Hibima.

"How could he?" Ukita exclaimed upon witnessing the panic on set.

"Change the channel back," L commanded sharply. Watari complied immediately, "And I need you to bring us another TV, Watari."

"Bring an additional one to that, Watari," I corrected. L and I had probably made the same assumption. Kira would manipulate more than just _two _stations.

"Yes," Watari said before going to take care of the requests. I quickly went to my room and retrieved a slim laptop, courtesy of Mr. Wammy, and returned to the living room. I turned on the computer and went online, certain that the broadcast had gone viral.

"This is punishment," Kira's voice came from the screen. "I present you with another victim. My next target is NHN TV commentator, Mr. Seiji Kumaizumi who is scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira." What is this? These aren't criminals, not open criminals at least. They don't fit Kira's list of victims, what is going on? Had Kira suddenly decided to not only deal out his or her own twisted death penalty but also eliminate all those who dare oppose him or her? I had begun to chew on my hair as more possibilities and theories filled my mind.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda questioned hesitantly.

"Change it to Channel 24," L ordered. Matsuda did, and there was once again a panic on the set as another victim died on camera. "Please, change it back," L's voice had a new, darkly serious quality to it.

"Now that you have seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira," Kira stated. _Proof? _I filed this choice of wording away for later discussion with L and the Task Force.

L started as he realized something I had yet to pick up on, "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!" As soon as L said it, I began my attempt to halt any possible online streaming of the broadcast by shutting down websites and creating server errors among other things.

Matsuda was the first to act, he ran to the phone, "Get Sakura TV on the line."

"It's no good," Aizawa stated with annoyance, "I'm trying but none of my contacts at the station have their phones on."

"And nobody's picking up at reception either," Matsuda sounded slightly panicked.

Ukita grunted in frustration, "Ugh, dammit!" he ran for the door, "I'll stop this broadcast myself, if that's what it takes!" His bravery, although rash, was respectable.

"People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice, I've always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies." _Justice? Was Kira trying to make himself or herself look like the hero? Is that what this was for? _"I intend to create a new world, a world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me in my mission, I know we can make it happen, and as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die." _Dammit. Kira was rallying supporters. That's why L wanted to cut off the broadcast. _"Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you not publicize your views on the media. If you can do that, you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy. Say good-bye to the world as you know it. Soon, we'll have a new world ruled by benevolence and inhabited by kind hearted, honest people. Try to imagine it, a world where the police…"

_Kira aimed to create a_ perfect _world, he or she was going about it the wrong way. This was tyranny, dictatorship, ruling through fear. Was Kira aware of that, or did Kira not even understand what he or she was doing? No, Kira was more developed than that, right? There's always the possibility that this was Kira's accomplice and not Kira himself or herself. That would explain why "Kira"could do what he or she was doing on the broadcast, but why the mannerisms were so _basic. _This possibility had a forty three percent chance of being true, a much higher probability than the other theories. _

Watari had retrieved the two other TVs, and while I attempted to slow the spread of the broadcast online, Matsuda and Aizawa kept trying to contact Sakura Station, and L kept his eyes fastened to the three screens. One of the screens displayed the image of a terribly familiar body frame garbed in a terribly familiar suit lying face down at the doors of the TV station. I heard Matsuda call Aizawa's attention, and the gasp from the other man confirmed my worst thoughts. It was Ukita.

"Ukita, dammit, Kira did this," the grief in Aizawa's voice pained me, but it only brought forth an aggravated growl from L. I heard Aizawa's footsteps from where I sat on the chair I had brought next to L's. _How had this happened? Had Kira somehow learned Ukita's name? _

"Mr. Aizawa," L called sharply. "Where are you going?" it was _that_ tone. The one that exuded authority and seriousness.

"Where do you think?" Aizawa demanded angrily, "I've gotta go there!"

"You can't," L said firmly. His tone lightened as he continued, "Please, think about this rationally."

"What, you want me to just sit here and watch TV?" Aizawa's voice had risen to a shout.

"Mr. Aizawa, please," I said gently, turning to face our ally, "you're of more use here than you are out there."

"If this truly is the work of Kira, you'll just meet the same fate if you go there," L reasoned.

Aizawa turned and glared at where L hadn't even moved, "You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how could this happen?"_ If Light, as L suspected, really was Kira, he would have known Ukita's name, _I thought. The probability that Light was Kira increased as the thought crossed my mind. _Otherwise, if Kira was still an unknown individual who had learned the names of the Task Force, why weren't they dead yet?_

"The aliases and fake police IDs were worthless," Matsuda agreed fearfully. "What are we going to do, L? You don't think Kira has all our names already do you?"

"That's a definite possibility," L responded. Of course, if Light was Kira, or even if Kira had simply gone through the police files and found the records of who was on duty. "However, if that's the case, you'd think it would be easier for him to kill off the entire task force before making a move. Initially, I'd deduce that Kira needed both a name and a face to kill, but from what we've just seen, I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face. All I know for sure is that Kira is either in that TV station or he's somewhere close by, in a place where he can watch where anyone can enter the building. Perhaps he's in…" I listened to L's observations, absorbing them into my own mind.

Aizawa yelled out, interrupting L, "If Kira's in the area, then isn't that _why_ we should get down there?"

"We'd be running down there like pigs to the slaughter, Mr. Aizawa," I stated curtly.

"For all we know, he could have just placed surveillance cameras in the area," L sounded tired, and I couldn't tell if it was because of Aizawa's stubbornness or because of the case, "if we went down there unprepared, all of us will be killed."

Aizawa suddenly grabbed L by the shoulder of his shirt, and L gave a hiss of discomfort. I narrowed my eyes at Aizawa, and scrutinized L more closely. He was shaking. _L_ was shaking.

_You've gotten yourself wrapped up in something dangerous, E. _The words in BB's voice weaved their way through the thoughts in my mind and left a cold feeling of fear.

_Was L trembling from adrenaline? The rush of the case? Or was L genuinely afraid? For his life? For our lives? Of Aizawa who had yet to reign in his rage? _I felt a pang of sympathy for him. "Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch Kira?!" Aizawa demanded.

"I meant what I said, but risking my own life to catch Kira and doing something I _know_ will cost me my life are two entirely different things," L answered calmly.

"Oh yeah?!" Aizawa roared, he turned to me, "What do _you_ have to say?!"

"This isn't the time for our emotions to get the best of us," I said carefully. "It would be in our best interests to remain here, where Ukita's efforts will not be in vain." He looked back at L and slowly let go. I watched some of the rage leave his face, but he was still tense.

"Please control yourself," L advised, "we've lost Ukita. I understand you want to go there, but if something was to happen to you as well…" L trailed off. I put my hand on his arm in what I hoped he would perceive as supportive.

"And now I await a response from the police. You must decide whether or not you will help me create a better world for all of us," Kira continued through the tape. "Please announce your decision on the six o'clock news in four days. I've prepared two videos. One to be aired if the answer is yes, and another if the answer is no."These demands were so… outrageous. Kira was more intelligent than this… otherwise, L would have found him by now.

I watched as a news station broadcasted coverage of a car ramming into the glass doors of the station. "A vehicle has just driven through the front doors of the station," the woman reported.

"Well," L drawled, "that's one way to get into the building without being seen by Kira."

"But who would…"

"Someone who is very dedicated to shutting Kira down," I closed the laptop and played with the rubber bands that had worked their way around my wrist. I watched the screen with a newfound interest.

**_A/N... Hi I'm Lotus, welcome to my new story. I got so excited about posting it that I forgot to put a note on the first couple chapters there, whoops. Sorry, haha. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and feel free to review. Thanks ^.^ _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N... Still don't own Death Note. _**

"We're still waiting outside Sakura TV," the reporter said, "as you can see a police car has just arrived."

"So we're not alone," Matsuda remarked in surprise and awe, "there are still other officers out there who are willing to stand up to Kira."

"Mr. Aizawa," L said sharply, "you know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number, right?" Aizawa dialed the number and handed the phone to L. "This is L," he said abruptly. "There is something I need you to do for me. There may be police officers who will see this broadcast and move to take action in the name of justice. If you don't take control of the situation quickly, there will be a disaster." L paused for the Deputy Director's response. The reporter gasped and narrated as two officers fell to the ground, dead. The camera crew left the scene, fearing for their lives. L gave instructions to the Superintendent on what to do next. Then, Watari's phone went off.

"Detective Superintendent Yagami," the old man read.

"Call him back immediately and give me the phone," L ordered, holding his hand out to Mr. Wammy. "Yes, it's me," L responded to whatever Yagami had to say. "Mr. Yagami, so you're the one driving that police van." The question that came out sounding more like a slightly joking statement. In fact, it sounded almost casual. L paused again as Mr. Yagami answered. "But what about your condition? Are you alright?" He waited for a moment before asking for Mr. Yagami to wait for a second and turning his attention to the other phone dangling, pinched between two fingers on his other hand. "Deputy Director Kitamura, it was Chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?" L switched phones, "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully, in exactly five minutes I want you to come out the front entrance."

"Does he ever get tired doing that?" Matsuda asked me during another pause.

I shrugged, "You'd think he would." L hung up we watched as the police got involved and put up a wall of shields protecting their identities and Mr. Yagami. The news anchor reported the police's opposition of Kira and his own personal views.

The door opened and closed, and Mr. Yagami entered, assisted by Watari, "Ryuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit, I got a little bit carried away."

"On the contrary, Mr. Yagami," I said appreciatively, "that was brilliant."

The chief of police held out a bag full of evidence, "Here are the tapes and an envelope, everything Kira sent to the station is in here."

"I can't thank you enough," L said as he took the bag from Mr. Yagami. I quickly moved to assist Watari in supporting Mr. Yagami to the couch.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Yagami?" I asked after the man was seated comfortably on the couch.

Mr. Yagami offered me a smile, "Like I drove a truck through a wall."

I fought to hold back the smirk that threatened to show, "It was a van and glass doors, Mr. Yagami. Please don't exaggerate."

The sun finally rose an hour after Mr. Yagami arrived this morning. Aizawa had returned from taking the evidence to the labs, Matsuda and I had been on Mr. Yagami watch, Watari had disappeared into the kitchen, and L went over the Kira tapes. "Well, what do you make of these?" Mr. Yagami asked regarding the tapes.

"They were definitely interesting," L replied. "If the police had said yes and agreed to cooperate with Kira, Tape Number Three was supposed to be aired, Tape Four if the answer was no. Tape Three covers the terms of cooperation. Put simply, he's requesting that we broadcast names of more criminals. He seems particularly interested in those who have assaulted others or those who have hurt or somehow taken advantage of the weak and defenseless. Of course, Kira would play the role of the judge in all this. Furthermore, as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV, to make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him. He needs us to reveal our faces, that way he can kill us if the police do something suspicious. In other words, he'll hold our lives as insurance." Was Kira so foolish? L had played him before using Lind L. Taylor, who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

"I see," Mr. Yagami said simply. "What about the content of the fourth one if we were to answer no?"

"The wording was different, but he more or less says the same thing. Mr. Yagami, it should go without saying that the answer is no. Please have someone take Tape Number Four to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it."

While I waited for the broadcast, I took apart a rubber band ball and began flinging rubber bands across the room.

_Had it always been like this?_ I shot a rubber band.

_Stressful and agonizing?_ Then I shot another.

_And the helplessness, had that always been there?_ Then another.

_I can't remember working on a case when I felt so useless._ And another.

_I don't understand why I feel like this_. Another_. _

_And Kira…just _who_ was Kira?_ Another.

_Who could possibly be so deluded to actually believe in the cause?_ Another.

_Who could be so blinded by the _idea_ of a perfect world born from murder and fear?_ Another.

_And by what means was it all possible? _Another.

_You've gotten yourself wrapped up in something dangerous, E. _My finger slipped, and the rubber band fell without momentum. His words worked their way into my head again.

_So what if it's dangerous_? I thought. There have been worse cases, right? What about the London Terror case in April of 2002? I had taken that case as a fourteen year old without any hesitation. No, this was much worse. Kira killed with only a face and a name, even only a face. Could it really have been worse?

_L is going to offer you a way out. You know he is. I want you to _take it. His voice whispered in my mind. The voice in my mind, the one that used _his _to speak to me, was right. L was going to tell me to get out of this while I still can. Light Yagami didn't know who I was. Kira didn't know I was even on the case. I still had a chance at a normal life.

I scoffed and shot another rubber band, _A normal life? I'm an orphan, raised in a home for freaks and geniuses. My standards for _normal _are far from what others would call ordinary. _Besides, there was no getting out of it, not for me.

"I can only say it's a shame that your answer is no," the broadcast finally began. "It's clear that the police wish to oppose me. This will not go unpunished. So, I'll start by either taking the life of Director General of the NPA or the detective known as L who is currently leading the investigation against me." I started chewing on my hair, glancing at the man crouching in front of me with the pad of his thumb in his mouth. How did Kira plan to accomplish that? Was it possible that Kira knew L's true name? I didn't even know L's true name. "The director general, or L. Who will pay the price for your refusal to cooperate with the creation of a peaceful world? You have four days to decide."

The next day, L had another meeting with the Task Force. "Ryuzaki," Mr. Yagami entered the room looking haggard from yesterday's escapade as well as his own task from earlier today, "I'm afraid it's as you thought. Several of our member countries have weighed in, and it seems they are in favor of having the real L appear on TV."

L took a loud slurp of tea, "I think that's the most _appropriate _choice given the options. Now, we still have three days before it happens. Maybe we can find some counter measures, after all this it would really annoy me…" He took a bite of cake…_my _cake. I glared at him and pulled the plate towards me, "If I'm killed by the first person to jump on the Kira bandwagon."

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?" Mr. Yagami asked with wide eyes.

L finished chewing before he continued, "That there's a strong possibility that this Kira's a fake." So my thoughts had been correct. The mannerisms and the requirements to kill hadn't matched up. This wasn't the Kira the Task Force was after, but he or she was just as potentially dangerous. "No, we should think of him as more of a _second _Kira."

"Why are you always so sure that the killer is a _he_, Ryuzaki?" I asked with a twinge of annoyance before taking a bite of the angel's food cake.

Meanwhile the rest of the Task Force was in shock at the revelation. "A second Kira?" Mr. Yagami mused.

"I-I don't understand," Aizawa's eyes widened. "Why do you think there's a copy cat? How did you come to that conclusion?" Sometimes I forget people don't think the way Wammy's kids do.

"I don't really think it matters, Everest," L rebuked casually. "I simply perceive Kira as male. Do you think there are indications Kira might be female?"

"Ryuzaki, hey!" Aizawa called attention back to his questions.

"I looked to the victims he used for his predictions on Tape Number One. Their purpose was to prove to Sakura TV staff that he is Kira. Both their names were only mentioned in tabloids and daytime talk shows, so they weren't exactly hardened criminals. The _real _Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals," L had gone back to his own serving of cake, his with strawberries, and played with one of the fruits with his fork, "but from the perspective of the second Kira, he wanted to make absolutely certain that he didn't predict the deaths of the criminals who could be killed by the real Kira first."

"Ryuzaki, if you had to put a number on it," Mr. Yagami said, digesting these new observations, "what's the probability of a second Kira?"

"E, why don't you answer this one?" L turned to me, "After all, you've been thinking the same thing."

He was right, I had been nursing my earlier theory of Kira being more than one person. Of course, when I proposed it, the probability of it had been low, a theory at best, but now… "I'd say over seventy percent," I decided, weighing in fact and theory. The gasps from the Task Force were actually starting to get quite unnerving.

"I really don't like how he operates," L remarked bluntly, "it's not like Kira."

"Not like him?" Matsuda asked cluelessly.

"In the past, he has traditionally avoided killing innocent people, with the exception of those who were trying to catch him," he added darkly, but his tone lightened as he continued. "Anyway, I think that if we can catch one Kira, he will provide us a lot of insight as to how we can find the other one. Mr. Yagami, I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation." I can't say I didn't see that coming…I just hadn't thought it would happen so soon. L had instructed me to get close to Light, would he throw my efforts away now? Would I be forced to leave the Task Force in order to get closer to Light Yagami? It seems that everything I had anticipated would be put into action sooner than expected.

"If you want my son to join the Task Force, does this mean this you no longer suspect him?' Mr. Yagami clearly fought to keep the excitement out of his tone.

"Well, I can't say that he's been completely cleared, but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us right now." _And the better to keep surveillance on him, _I added silently. It was still possible that Light was Kira, just not this second Kira. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Either way, Light Yagami would join the Task Force.

"If my son wants to cooperate with you, then I have no reason to prevent it," Mr. Yagami allowed.

"I appreciate that," I could see that look in his large, dark eyes. That mischievous excitement that only came with some sort of scheme or plot or tactic, "However, please don't tell him that we think this latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we're still chasing the same Kira." I didn't question it. Instead I got up and retrieved my laptop from my room. When I returned, L's excitement had died down, and the amusement in his eyes diminished. "Well, then, we need to ask Light Yagami to assist us. However, we cannot tell him that we are considering the possibility of a second Kira."

Matsuda leaned forward when he spoke, "Are you serious? But wouldn't that make working together a bit difficult?"

"He's right," Aizawa agreed scornfully, "why even bother asking him to work with us?"

"Well, I didn't mean _indefinitely_," L pointed out. He picked up a tape, "I'm curious to see what his impression of these tapes will be prior to knowing ours. Light's deductive reasoning skills are really quite incredible. He may suspect these tapes are the work of a second Kira, an imposter, or copycat imitating the original."

"But the basis for the second Kira theory is that the victims for these recent killings were minor criminals who don't fit the normal profile," Matsuda stated. "Without hearing our explanation, how would Light ever know that?"

"Yes, but there's more to it like that," L drawled with slight annoyance.

"Such as the requirements necessary to commit each murder," I suggested without looking up from my computer screen.

"Correct. The suspect that we've been pursuing up til now has needed both a name _and _a face to kill his victims, but there is something different happening here. Recall that Mr. Ukita was killed the moment he arrived at the station, and this Kira demanded only that I appear on TV but made no request for my name. This implies that the second Kira only needs to see a person's face to kill. So I'll ask Light to look over all of our information as well as our video evidence. If he comes to the conclusion that there could be a second suspect, then he'd be almost completely cleared of suspicion in this case."

"But how will that prove anything?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Logically, if he's really Kira, he'll want me dead, seeing as I'm the one leading the investigation against him right now, and seeing the way things are going, if I comply with this new subject's demands and appear on TV in three days, there's a very good chance I _will_ die. I can't see the real Kira jeopardizing such an easy opportunity to get rid of me." I caught him glance at me as he said that. I rolled my eyes and put my laptop on the table behind me, giving the conversation my full attention. I'm not surprised, L was much to cautious to completely overlook the chance that I could be Kira. Of course, siezing a golden opportunity did sound like me.

"Come off it, Ryuzaki. Just because it sounds like me doesn't mean I'm Kira," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the chances that you are Kira just went up to eight percent," L pointed out. I scoffed, that was a lie. I was still at the six or seven percent I was at when the investigation began. He was also lying about his reasoning right now. Simply because Kira would know that there is a second Kira if he or she had not sent the tapes in themselves. In addition to that obvious factor, as Kira, Yagami, might realize exactly what L would be doing and tell him exactly what he needs to hear.

"Okay, but are you suggesting that if my son does _not_ come to the same conclusion, there's an even greater chance that he is guilty?"

"No, in that case, there will still be only a five percent chance," L stated. "We'll inform him that we are investigating the possibility of a copycat and have him cooperate with us as planned."

Mr. Yagami's brow furrowed, and I wished that I could have offered him some reassurance, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. Instead I turned to L, "Why is there a three percent greater chance that _I'm_ Kira?" I asked taking false offense to the incorrect probability.

Later that evening, I ran into L while trying to get my hands on some of Mr. Wammy's black cherry chocolate forest cake. I had the refrigerator open, and I removed the beautiful pink and dark brown dessert. "You should return to Wammy's," L's monotone turned up from _nowhere_. I yelped and fumbled with the cake. Once I ensured that I had a firm hold on the beautiful cake, I glared daggers at L.

"I would advise you to stop sneaking up on people," I said haughtily. "If I had a gun on me, you'd be dead."

"I mean it, Everest, go back to Wammy's House," L said sternly. "With Light Yagami joining the Task Force, your identity will be compromised, and with it, your safety. I must insist that you go home now. Light Yagami's deductive reasoning skills rival your own, he can easily take your place. I can have Watari make the arrangements…"

I raised a brow at him questioningly, "Now you're making me _want_ a gun. I'm not going anywhere. I'll deal with Light Yagami. I can win him over, L. Have some faith."

"I am not convinced…" L followed me as I moved across the kitchen to retrieve a fork.

I took a bite directly from the delicious cake, "Then I suggest you convince yourself, L, because I am _not _going back there."

"Even if your life is in danger?" L continued to follow me as I walked back to my room.

"Yes," I answered simply. "I _am _a Wammy's kid, we laugh at danger."

"I am not joking, Everest. This is not the time for you to be stubborn. The Kira Investigation is not like anything you have ever seen before. It is unlike anything _I _have seen before. You understand that there is a very high chance that you won't make it out of this alive."_ You've gotten yourself wrapped up in something dangerous, E. _His voice, it wouldn't go away.

"I understand, and I don't care. You have your reasons for not abandoning this case and I have mine. You understand wh_y _I_ can't_ leave until Kira pays for what's been done." Kira had yet to realize something about the people he killed. Despite what they had done, they were _still people_. They had families and people who cared about them. They had people who cared about them so much that they wouldn't rest until Kira met his or her end. People like Naomi Misora who had been engaged to Ray Penber, the FBI agent who had died in a tragic accident while investigating suspects for the Kira case. Of course, Penber's death was not directly linked to a Kira murder, but it was not impossible. Knowing Misora, she had probably begun an investigation of her own. The point, anyway, is that Kira didn't know that the people he or she killed had people who cared about them. People like Misora. People like me.

"Hmm, yes," L mumbled thoughtfully, "Well, then, E, I believe we have much to discuss."

**_A/N...I really hope this is uploading in order. Thanks to reviewers for your wonderful feedback. Keep letting me know what you think and review, please. Thanks ^.^ I hope you all enjoy._**


	5. Chapter 5

_E? Did you know? Gods of death love laughter._

_ The words were written across the board in English, not Japanese. I sat in one of the desks, the only one occupied in the room. I recognized the classroom as one of the Wammy's House classrooms. The teacher's desk was directly in front of the chalkboard, centered perfectly in front of the classroom. On the desk were jars of various jams. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was a crouched man with midnight blue eyes. _

_ "Interesting message," I remarked dryly, scrutinizing the words on the board. It was the message Kira had left for L with… modifications. _

_ "I admit, I am fond of this Kira's sense of humor," BB scooped jam onto his finger._

_ "Takes a psycho to know a psycho, I suppose," I sneered. I don't think I took my eyes off of him for a second, and yet, one moment I'm looking at a full grown man, and the next I'm standing face to face with a ten year old. His hair was shaggy, not completely grown out, and the bags under his eyes were only faint shadows. His eyes were still large and dark, deep blue, but they were mischievous and teasing. We were no longer in the classroom, but outside in the playground of Wammy's House. It was sunset and a golden glow bathed everything in sight. _

"_You're so mean to me, Essie," Beyond pouted jokingly. A grin broke out on his ten year old face, "But I know something you don't." _

_ "What do you know, Beyond?" I whined, my voice was not my own. It was high pitched and childish, more so than usual, the voice of a five year old girl not a nineteen year old young woman. _

_He began to sing it mockingly, "I know something you don't. I know something you don't." _

_What could he know? Why wouldn't he tell me? "I'm gonna tell!" the words came from my lips without my meaning to say them. _

_ "No, you won't," BB, adult BB, said from behind me. We were back in the classroom, and we were our proper ages. _

_ I scowled distastefully, "We were such annoying children. So, what is it you know that I don't?" _

_ He snickered, even when he snickered that raspy quality was still present, "It's more of what I _see_ that _you_ don't." _

_ "And what do you see?" I questioned impatiently._

_ "Numbers," his voice was just a whisper, but his eyes glowed red and his laughter overwhelmed the scene. _

I woke from the dream with a start, my knee hitting the bottom of my desk painfully. I had fallen asleep in class, and it seemed as if everyone had noticed. The professor glared at me, but returned to the lecture without so much as a word. Behind me, I heard the delicate and mocking giggle of Kiyomi Takada. There were snorts of derision and snickers from the rest of the room, but Takada's quiet feminine laugh was the only one I recognized immediately. I was seething for the entirety of the period after that.

At the end of the period, Takada and her posse of followers left with distasteful looks shot in my direction concealed by polite smiles. Of course, they couldn't resist the urge to glance appreciatively at the brown haired genius who approached me as I gathered my belongings.

"Sleep well?" he asked playfully.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Don't start, Yagami. I swear, if I get Takada alone in a dark alley, one of these days, I'll shoot her brains out." Was I lying? Not necessarily. I sincerely did not enjoy that woman's presence.

"That's rather harsh, don't you think?" Light chuckled as we left the classroom.

I muttered my disagreement to that statement incoherently while rubbing my eyes. I hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night due to these never ending nightmares, in which BB torments me with some knowledge he has over me. Always, it ends with his eyes glowing unearthly red and laughter consuming the scene. Surprisingly, the most disturbing part of the dreams was that it seemed as if BB was actually _there_, not just a figment of my imagination.

"Reika? Are you listening to me?" Light asked with concern and annoyance both evident in his voice.

"Huh?" I looked up at the young man accompanying me, flinching when I saw red eyes peering at me from over his shoulder. Was I really _that_ disoriented that I was seeing things again?

"What's gotten into you? You're usually not this distant," Light observed.

"I haven't been sleeping well," I admitted honestly. No, I haven't at all. I spent the night before last viewing the Sakura TV broadcast. I spent the previous night re-watching the broadcast on one computer screen, reviewing the Los Angeles: BB Murder Case on another, looking into Naomi Misora's disappearance on two others, and going over the Kira Case on the last screen. After my nightmare last night, I had opted to keep myself busy instead of taking my chances with sleep. It was illogical, yes, and L wouldn't understand why, but those dreams frightened me.

"I can tell," Light stated disapprovingly. "Hey, Reika, I could be wrong, but were you having a nightmare in there?"

"Yeah," my voice sounded small and fragile. I winced at the sound of it. It was the voice of that five year old in my dream, the one who had threatened to tattle. I knew that Light was going to ask me what it was about, I could see the debate carefully hidden in his eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was it about?" Light made his decision, and with it, he offered me an opportunity.

"I don't mind," I replied. "Light, what do you know about Kira?" I'm not one to miss an opportunity. He seemed surprised. It was a sudden question, and it was blunt. It was important, though, to my investigation as well as the answer to his question, which would also be of importance to my investigation.

"What? Reika, are you having nightmares about _Kira_?" Light deflected my question with ease. What reason would Light have to avoid the question? Was he hesitant to answer because he was suspicious, because he _had _no answer, because he was cautious, or because he honestly wondered if that's why I had asked.

"No," I snapped with more force than intended. Light's eyes widened in surprise. I sighed and shook my head apologetically, "No. It's not Kira. Answer the question, Light." I cursed myself silently, _Why had I snapped at him like that? Was I really _that _bothered by his response to my question? _I quickly dispelled the thought. _No, that's ridiculous_.

"Kira's the one who's somehow been killing prisoners. He's the cause of innumerable deaths of prison inmates. He sent those tapes to Sakura TV, the ones from the broadcast a day ago. He killed innocent people, including some of my dad's co-workers. The detective, L, is heading the investigation against him," Light knew more, of course. I knew it, but I knew more, too, and I wasn't going to tell him everything I knew either. "I don't see why you asked me that."

"What do you think about Kira, Light?" my voice had changed again; it was a monotone, not like L's, but not unlike his. I waited for his answer; at some point, we had stopped walking. I wondered, what would he say? Would he say he agreed with Kira's views, or would he say that Kira was a monster? Which answer would be the truth, and which one was the lie?

I couldn't tell anything by looking at his eyes. I had learned that Light _never _revealed his true thoughts through his eyes. He had carefully created a mask. The immaculate, perfect Light Yagami that everyone saw was his wall. Behind it, I could faintly see a normal human being stirring, but what that person was like? I couldn't say. L was the same, but where Light put on a mask of fake emotions, L only revealed emotions that were sincere and only when it suited him. His sincerity didn't stop him from being one of the biggest liars I know, though. Of course, both of them would lose control in times of intense emotion. I knew they would, but I hadn't seen it happen yet with Light. The fact that I couldn't read him only contributed to my doubts of Light Yagami. I didn't trust people who I couldn't read.

"Kira's a killer," Light said fervently, "and I hope L catches him." Why must everyone assume that Kira's a _he_?

I didn't believe him entirely, but I put on _my_ act. Unlike L, who worked by misinforming others, I've found that the best lie, the best _act,_ was the truth. "I agree," I said honestly, "and what do you think of his ideals? A perfect world without evil?" _Answer the question, Light. It isn't odd to agree with the idea of creating a peaceful world, but then again, agreeing with his ideals is a tip off that you are Kira. Except Kira wouldn't just agree with his or her own ideals in public. Unless, of course, Kira knew that I would be waiting for him or her to disagree, in that case, he or she would agree. _

"It's not a bad idea, I admit, but he's going about it in the wrong way," Light answered. "He won't accomplish anything by just killing off the people who do wrong, by doing that, Kira's a hypocrite, and the way he plans to rule through fear is more like a dictator than a savior." It was a well-thought out response. One that almost demanded suspicion and closer scrutiny. He had answered the question with neither an agreement nor a disagreement. If he was this careful without knowing my identity, I wondered how he was like with L. "What do you think?"

It was a casual return of my question, but it was also more than that. Was Light testing me? He could have been, but he also could have been curious about my views. Regardless of who I was, Kira would want to know whether or not I was a threat. Light may not have been Kira, sure, but on the chance that he was, he already knew I was smarter than my test scores displayed. "I agree with your statement," I answered honestly.

"Okay, Reika, what does any of this have to do with your nightmares?" Light asked with a touch of impatience to his tone.

I could have made anything up, anything at all, and I probably would have if the situation was different. However, I do believe that the best lie was the most outrageous truth. When everything played out as L planned it would, my answer to this question would be my insurance. "Kira killed someone who was very close to me," I admitted to Light Yagami. His eyes widened in surprise, and it was genuine. He had not expected that response. He hadn't been prepared for the truth.

I heard it then. The laughter. It was chuckle and it was raspy, but it wasn't in _his_ voice. It was unfamiliar. It was the same as the snicker I heard at the coffee shop and in my dreams. Whose laughter was that? Why wouldn't it leave me alone?

I had been absent when Mr. Yagami called his son. While all of them waited around, discussing what was to happen, I was in the kitchen scarfing down a banana split. The sugar helped me think. I heard the door open and close, and I figured that Light Yagami had arrived. I finished up my banana split while listening in on the conversation in the next room.

"Thank you, Light," L greeted Light.

"Not at all, after all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuuga," Light replied.

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here," L informed him.

"I'm Matsui," Matsuda introduced the alias.

"I'm Aihara," Mr. Aizawa followed suit.

Even Mr. Yagami did the same, "And I'm Asashi.

"Yes, of course," Light agreed with understanding. "Then I suppose I should call myself Light Asashi?" The suggestion was made lightly. It wasn't suspicious.

"Yes, please do. To keep things simple from this point on, I'll call you Light," L informed him. I wondered if Yagami was comfortable with L using such familiarity with him. "Okay, let's get down to work," L said, his voice itself said it was time to get to business. "You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons, you're not permitted to take notes, and all materials must remain here." They're voices quieted, indicating that they were moving to the television, away from the door between both rooms.

"I understand," Light replied. I cracked the door open slightly to get rid of the muffled sounds and have a better view.

"We will begin now," L stated. I watched through the crack of the open door while Light examined the information as I had only days ago, and I still hadn't made my presence known as he watched the tapes. "So, what do you make of this, Light?" L approached Light while the three older men stood near the couch. While their attention was elsewhere, I opened the door a little bit more, giving me a better view than what the thin opening allowed, but crouching and relying on the lamp and side table to provide my presence with some cover.

Light rose from the chair he was sitting in, "It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power." _Another good answer, Light_, I thought.

"With Kira's power? But what do you mean by that, Light?" Mr. Yagami pressed; I could see that he wanted nothing more than to hear his son say the words.

"At the very least, I'd say that this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with," Light stated. "It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings." He wasn't done yet; he had taken it one step further, covering exactly what Matsuda and Aizawa had missed. "And since we've established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that."

"I-it's the same," Aizawa remarked in awe.

"That's almost exactly how L, I mean Ryuzaki, said it," Matsuda corrected quickly.

"I think you're exactly right about that," L stated. "We also believe that there this is the work of a second Kira."

"So you knew about this all along, Ryug- sorry, Ryuzaki?" Light slipped up, but also corrected himself. He crossed his arms, "Which means this was just another one of your tests?" The statement came out sounding more like a question.

"It wasn't my intention to test you," L corrected. "The truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, it wouldn't be too convincing, but the fact that we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable." _Was he going to overlook me completely?_ I thought grumpily. "As expected, you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help. It's decided, then."

Oh, it was decided alright. I stood up from my crouch and smoothed out my clothes before walking out of the door, making my presence known to Light. "Great, so Light's going to be working on the investigation, then?" I asked innocently as I walked in.

"Reika?" Light asked with wide eyes, "You're a part of this too?"

"Only recently," I informed him, "I'll explain later."

L cleared his throat, drawing attention back to the task at hand. "First, we must focus on stopping this copy cat. From what we've seen, he sympathizes with the real Kira but clearly lacks his sophistication. I think he may be willing to even obey the original. If so, we could lure him into a trap, by sending him a message from the real Kira."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Light said, "you literally took the words right out of my mouth."

"Oh, and Light?" L spoke innocently, "I would like you to play the role of the real Kira." I watched Light's reaction carefully. L and I had discussed his plan the previous night. We had even predicted the most common reaction in response to the question was surprise and skepticism, and sure enough…

L's eyes widened and he made a sharp intake of air, "Me? As Kira?"

"Yes, you're the only one I can think of who'd be able to pull off something like this off," L explained. It was almost a perfect test, or trap, depending on how you look at it. "At any rate, we don't have time to waste. Do you think you can script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?" Then I heard it again, the laughter. It was stronger than it had been the previous times I heard it. It was more of a cackle.

"Uh, sure, I'll try," Light said uncertainly. We moved so that Light could have a suitable writing space to work on.

I sat next to him and fidgeted uncomfortably, "I'm going to get some water. Does anyone else need anything?"

"No, thanks," Matsuda said cheerfully.

"Could you bring me some coffee, please?" L requested.

"Me too, please," Aizawa added.

"Of course," I nodded and smiled before entering the kitchen. I was grateful for the solitude it provided. I brewed the coffee and grabbed filled a cup with water, downing it in a single gulp. I breathed deeply, what was going on with me? Why was I hearing things that weren't there? I waited until the coffee was done, poured four mugs of it, and prepared a tray with the mugs, creamer, and sugar. When I finally got back out, Light was calling L to check on the progress he had made with the script.

"Ryuzaki, does this look okay?" Light was sitting on the striped armchair with a small table in front of him. L took the paper the same way he held his speech at the entrance ceremony. "I think I managed to make it believable."

L was quiet for a moment, "Mmm, I think you did an excellent job with it. However, if we don't omit the part that says, 'You're free to kill L' I'm gonna end up dead."

Light laughed at the sentence, "Sorry, I guess I carried away playing the part."

_I know that feeling, Light, _I thought to myself while I passed around the coffee, giving Mr. Yagami a cup and receiving a grateful smile in return. I went over to where the two younger members of "I figured that if I was him, I'd probably demand that you be killed," Light explained and reclined in the chair. "I was improvising, feel free to change it to whatever you'd like."

"It sounds good."

"Or you can keep it as it is," I said after preparing Light's coffee the way he always had it when we met up at the coffee shop and putting not enough sugar in L's. I handed Light a mug and gave L his, "He's so mean, I don't think I would miss him."

"And now," a news anchor started, "a shocking announcement. In response to the frightening Kira video aired on Sakura TV only a few days ago, an anonymous individual has contacted us claiming to be the real Kira. In short, he has demanded of this network, as well as several others, that we air the message you are now about to see. I would also like to mention that the NPA has granted us permission to air this video. Is this the real Kira? No one knows for sure, but we can only hope this video will provide us with some much needed answers."

"They make it sound like this is some kind sporting event," I remarked distastefully at his closing statement.

"I am Kira," the horribly distorted voice stated through the screen. "The true Kira. The one who was broadcast on Sakura TV several days ago is a pretender, a fake. The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this imposter. I have chosen to be lenient with him for the time being, only because I believe he wishes to cooperate with me in the creation of a new world, but I want to make it absolutely clear that the taking of innocent lives is against my will. If this person claiming to be me is truly sympathetic to my cause and wishes to be of some help, I request two things of him. That he refrain from killing aimlessly and that he agree to abide by my basic principles."

"This is very good," I said to Light appreciatively.

He chuckled embarrassedly, "You think so?"

I nodded, "It's exactly something Kira would say." It seemed that the more time I spent with Light, the more the chances of him being Kira increased. Once the broadcast was complete, the Task Force went its separate ways. I followed the Yagamis out and called out to Light as he was about to enter the car, "Light, hold on a minute." He stopped and turned to face me. Mr. Yagami had already gotten into the driver seat, and Light had one foot in the car. "I…" I thought of what would be good to say, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Uh, now?" Light asked skeptically, it was already late in the evening, and he and his father were already on their way home. "I don't know…" he said hesitantly.

"I owe you answers, Light," I stated factually. I reached into the pocket of my capris and showed him the keys to Watari's car.

"Alright," Light conceded. He said a couple words to his father before joining me in the black car Watari usually drove around in.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked casually while pulling out of the parking garage after the Yagamis' car.

"I'm actually not all that hungry," Light replied coolly.

"Good, that saves us the trouble of having to find somewhere to talk," I stated. I continued driving. L had given me permission to do whatever I felt was necessary to further this case as long as I didn't do anything reckless that would put my life in danger, and I knew exactly how I was going to handle my compromising situation.

I parked the car along an empty street that wasn't actually too far away from Light's house. I got out of the car and walked a couple paces away from the vehicle. Light did the same, and we stood facing each other in the dark, lit only by the streetlights placed every so often. "This should be fine," I stated. "Well, I'm sure you have your questions."

He nodded in confirmation, "I don't really understand why you're doing this, Reika. Is that even your _name_? How long have you been on the Task Force? _Why _are you on the Task Force?"

I sighed, hopefully this won't take too long, "Alright, I'll tell you as much as I can. Reika Endo is not the name I was born with, for security reasons I cannot tell you my given name. L approached me the day of the entrance ceremony on April fifth and recruited me for the case. At first I wasn't so sure about it, but I figured that it would be better than continuing an investigation on my own. No, I did not apply to To-Oh University in hopes of catching Kira or because I suspected you. I did so because I want a normal life in which I could support myself with a decent degree. As for my reasons, I told you before, Kira killed someone I was very close to."

I took a deep breath before I continued, "Now, please keep what I have just said in mind as I explain further. Hopefully, you'll still trust me by the time I've finished. Light, the person Kira killed wasn't just someone I was _close to_. He was my closest companion, and for a long time, he was my only friend. When I was four and a half years old, I was orphaned. I don't recall very much before that time, and I don't know how it happened. After that, I was passed from orphanage to orphanage, until one particular home took me in. It was in this home that I discovered a hidden talent of mine. It turns out, I was very skilled in detective work. In my early teenage years, I had begun to develop a name for myself as an anonymous detective. When I was fifteen, I met the L for the first time. We had become well acquainted after that. Not long after that my friend had disappeared, and he had made a name for himself as well…as a criminal. He was arrested under first-degree murder. After that, I had decided that I didn't want a part of it. The lies and deceit and manipulation were not what I wanted. I went on the run, and I haven't looked back, not until now. Light, L has his own tactics, but they are different from mine."

"You aren't just in league with L," Light concluded from my story, "you're just _like_ him."

"I resent that," I argued strongly. "L has his own way of making himself known, as I'm sure you've noticed, and I have mine. Instead of simply _announcing_ my identity to you, I've told you my history and what made me who and what I am. The truth is, Light, I am E."

"I recognize that name," Light said with doubt, suspicion, and shock all clearly evident in his voice, "E was a highly distinguished detective in the Western Hemisphere. You expect me to believe that you are E? And you want me to trust you?"

"I've never said anything dishonest to you, Light," I shrugged, "so yeah, I expect you to believe me. In the time that I have known you, I never lied to you… which is much more than you can say."

He made some kind of offended sound, "Excuse me?"

"It's just us, Light," I said with a shrug, "you can drop the act. I know you're Kira."

"W-what? Rei-E…" Light spluttered.

I interrupted him, "You're aware that L suspects you, so yes, he did give me the original suspicion, but he didn't exactly put in the time to get to know you. I wasn't sure, not until tonight."

"E, you're being ridiculous," Light said and crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm _not_ Kira."

"Really, Light? I looked him straight in his brown eyes.

_Just who _is _this girl? _Light thought to himself angrily. When he first saw her, he thought she was just a bumbling idiot who had clumsily spilled her drink too close to her books. Then, she had transferred into one of his classes. It turned out that she was more intelligent than he initially thought. He had allowed her into his life, thinking that it would help him to draw attention away from himself by making _friends_. He had realized over time that she was actually very observant and intuitive. Now, she was telling him she was E? She was _accusing_ him of being Kira.

He had been careful not to slip up. How had she done it? How had _this girl_ do it? Was this just another one of L's tests? Either way, she would go straight to L with what he says. Ryuk snickered behind him, "Not just a pretty face, is she?"

Light kept up his cool outward appearance, "E, I assure you, I'm not Kira. Come on, you know me…"

"Really?" she said disbelievingly, "Then why did you narrow your eyes just now? You only ever do that when you're aggravated or impatient, or when you're in a bad mood."

"A lot of people narrow their eyes when someone starts accusing them of things," Light said with exasperation. He had to make sure that he didn't give her any more reason to suspect him more than she did. _Dammit, what was she doing? Did she really know, or was she bluffing? _

"But they don't have that look in their eye," she stated. "I've seen it enough times. Your gaze seems to sharpen whenever you're closer to being discovered. It's a behavioral issue, but don't worry, L hasn't noticed, I don't think. It's very subtle."

"I see," Light said carefully. One thing was very clear, he couldn't trust her after this, but he couldn't kill her for obvious reasons. One of those being that he didn't have her name. Another being that L might have planned this.

"I know that it isn't enough," E continued. "I understand why you doubt me, and why you're probably thinking of ways to keep me quiet. You don't have to worry about that, Light. You can trust me."

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had just _told _him that she was a detective like L, and she had just accused him of being Kira. Now she was saying he could _trust _her? _Clearly she doesn't understand what trust is, _Light thought sardonically. "Trust you? I don't even know who you are! E, you pretended to be someone else so I would trust you in the first place, and when I did, you reveal who you really are?"

"L didn't want me to tell you at all," she pointed out. _So L does know_, Light thought darkly. "He doesn't know how I'm dealing with this situation. He just knows that I'm handling it, and he trusts that I am."

_ If L trusts her, then how could I? _Light thought, _She would just spy for him. They had probably planned to all along. _

Why was he even thinking about this? Trusting her shouldn't even be a possibility. What was she playing at? Was she playing at all? _Dammit_, he thought in aggravation. "Look, E, it's getting late," Light sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, but I swear to you, I'm not Kira." He started to walk in the direction of his house with Ryuk hovering behind him. _Was this girl crazy? Out of the blue she tells me this outrageous backstory and doesn't even _theorize _that I'm Kira, she just _knows._ And not just that, I killed someone she cared about._ Light felt a hand on his arm. He turned and looked down. Reika, or E, was gripped his arm firmly. The look in her electrifying blue gaze intrigued him. It wasn't detached or bored or innocent, not like what he had seen on L or from her previously. Her gaze was strong and certain, almost daring…and all Light felt was annoyance.

"You might think I'm on L's side, Light," she said in a low tone, "and you might think that I'm just like him, but I'm _not_. You may have killed him, Kira, but L's the one who drove him to do it. L's the one who imprisoned him. So don't start thinking that you know me… because a part of me _is_ Reika Endo, and a part of me hates L for what he did, and a part of me hates you for what you did, and a part me hates _him_ for what he did. I'm not on your side, or L's side, I'm on my side, and I want both of you to pay." She didn't waver once. Light was actually taken aback by the ferocity in her eyes. There was a burning _hatred_ in them, one he had never seen before.

He put his hand on hers and removed it from his arm, and he was able to with no resistance. His hand lingered on hers for a moment. It was unintended, but he found himself trapped in her aqua eyes. "Goodnight, E," he said before turning and walking away. He heard the car start and watched as it drove past him before turning the corner and disappearing from his sight.

"So, Light, what are you going to do now?" Ryuk asked.

"Nothing," Light replied simply. A smile curled onto his face. That's right, he wouldn't do anything.

"What? You're gonna do nothing?" Ryuk repeated disbelievingly.

"I'm not going to do anything," Light said, "because I could use her. E could be my ace in the hole." He didn't trust her, not entirely, but he trusted that look. There was passion and hatred in her eyes when they parted. He could build on that hate, win her over, and then…use her against L.

"Hey, Light," Ryuk spoke again as he followed Light up to the human's bedroom, "who do you think you killed? You know, the guy she hates you for."

_"That was very impressive," Beyond stated. He was watching her from up in the treetops. She stood below him, her brown hair tumbling down her back and her bright, aqua eyes searching the woods for him. It was a memory of theirs, one from before. _

_ "I did what I had to," she said coldly. She didn't know what she had done yet. She had just put herself in the middle of this game of tennis. Beyond couldn't just take it sitting down. He couldn't watch while she went into it unprepared. _

_ "Why'd you say what you did?" he asked her, appearing among the treetops, ensuring that he remained out of sight. Oh, he wouldn't let her go into it alone, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have some fun. _

_ "Because I need Light to trust me," she stated._

_ He laughed, "There's more to it than that, E. You know better than to keep things from me." He always found out in the end. Whether she would tell him or not._

_ He could see her clench her jaw as she continued, "And the best way to gain that trust was with the truth." _

_ "And why do you need Light Yagami to trust you?" Beyond prompted, appearing behind her. She had to say it. She had to acknowledge why she wouldn't give up on this case, why she didn't let fear of death get in her way. She had to acknowledge why she was doing it in the first place. _

_ "So that I can find Kira and destroy him," she stated ruthlessly. He knew it. She had been bluffing when she told Light she knew he was Kira. Beyond knew her feelings as if they were his own, maybe even better than his own. He knew that she _hadn't_ been lying to Light in her last ditch effort to gain his trust earlier in the evening. She _wasn't_ on L's side. She was on a side all her own, and she did hate L, and she did hate Kira. The only difference was, she didn't blame L anymore. She had, at one point, but she was beyond that. Beyond chuckled at the unintentional pun. _

_ "Why?" Beyond pushed further._

_ "Because Kira killed you," she stated. _

_ "And why do you hate him so much for it?" Beyond knew that this was the last question he had to ask. _

_ She spun around to face him. Aqua pools met midnight depths, neither one yielding. Neither one of them submitting to the other. In that way they were a lot alike. "Because I cared for you," her voice rang out clearly. The sound of it reverberated through the dream, shattering it, and with it, the time Beyond had with her tonight. He didn't laugh. _

_Instead, he smirked and scooped a finger full of jam into his mouth, "Not good enough, Essie." The last thing he saw before going back to the dark were her aqua eyes widening in fear._

**_A/N... Whoops, sorry I haven't updated in so long. You'll find that I'm horrible at updating regularly. I hope you're enjoying ^.^ please review and let me know what you think. I haven't gotten much feedback, so I'm not sure if I should keep this story up, or push it to the back burners and focus on one of the other stories I'm working on. _**

**_Thanks for reading ^.^ _**


End file.
